1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ceiling tiles and more particularly pertains to a new ceiling tile system for providing a light-weight and easy-to-form interlocking plastic ceiling tile system for covering a ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ceiling tiles is known in the prior art. More specifically, ceiling tiles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,69,063 by Lewis; U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,529 by Terwilliger; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,160 by Tinen; U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,210 by Zybko; U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,493 by Friedlander et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,107 by Timm; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 189,297 by Froberg; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 183,256 by Green; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 159,208 by Hyman; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 156,170 by Romanelli.
Typically, prior art ceiling tiles have perimeter edges (oriented perpendicular to the face of the tile) which are provided with tongue and groove structures for interconnecting the tiles when installed on a ceiling. To form the tongue and groove structures, the ceiling tiles are relatively thick (usually at least 1/4 inch and thicker) for providing a sufficient edge width perpendicular to the face of the tile for the tongue and groove interconnection structures. Even though many of the prior art tiles are formed from relatively lightweight fibrous materials, the relatively thick structure of the tiles adds greatly to the bulk and weight of the tile. The significant weight and bulk of the tiles require relatively strong attachment systems for attaching the tiles to a ceiling structure and in many cases the use of individual fasteners to hang the tiles. Typical attachment structures include furring strips with individual fasteners, track and clip systems, and high strength adhesives applied to the tile just before installation. These attachment systems require additional time for installation, and add significant material expense on top of the cost of the tiles.
In these respects, the ceiling tile system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a light-weight and easy-to-form interlocking plastic ceiling tile system for covering a ceiling.